For optical phased-arrays (OPAs), electro-optic phase-shifters are preferred for their performance metrics, such as lower power consumption and high speed. However, the performance of electro-optic phase-shifters can be affected at temperatures outside a preferred operating range because the voltage required to induce a desired phase shift is typical temperature dependent. Thus, depending on the material and the structure of the phase-shifters, ambient temperature variation can disturb the accuracy of an electro-optic phase-shifter. OPAs are often used in Lidar (light detection and ranging) devices and optical imaging devices including digital cameras, MRI, CT, and any suitable imaging devices where accuracy is important. Any minor deviation in the voltage required for a desired phase shift due to temperature can significantly compromise the performance of the camera or Lidar unless the applied voltage is adjusted. There is a need to avoid compromises in the performance of the components of these imaging devices and Lidar devices due to temperature, including the phase-shifter components. This disclosure provides a remedy for this problem with electro-optic phase-shifters that does not require any change to the process for fabricating the phase-shifter and that only uses electronic control circuitry.